Hemisferio izquierdo, hemisferio derecho
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Newton había creído que sería más difícil convencer a Hermann para que aceptase su regalo de San Valentin pero había sido sorprendentemente fácil. Tampoco es que Newt fuese a quejarse.
Nunca había escrito un fic de San Valentín y este año tampoco tenía nada planeado, pero entonces este post ( post / 139286692877 / ive-always-loved-the-idea-of-newton-getting ) apareció en mi dashboard y luego Koschei me escribió un oneshot genial y decidí que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad a dos horas de que acabe el día. Me gusta vivir al límite.

Por lo que esto está especialmente dedicado a Koschei por ser una genial personal y aún más genial Hermann, y a hachiseiko por robarle la idea.

 **Advertencia:** en este fic aparecen agujas de forma más o menos explícita. Nada feo pero nunca está de más avisar por si acaso a alguien no le gustan.

* * *

 **·**

 **Hemisferio derecho, hemisferio izquierdo**

 **·**

Convencer a Hermann no había sido tan difícil como Newt había creído cuando le había despertado aquel día susurrándole que tenía un regalo para él y desvelando que ese regalo era cita en la pequeña tienda donde había añadido los últimos tatuajes de su espalda y sus piernas. La Brecha siendo sellada; Raiju, el único kaiju categoría V que había conocido la Humanidad, tratando de emerger de ella al final de su columna vertebral y el resplandor de Gipsy Danger para derrumbarla. Hermann apenas había dicho nada al verle aparecer en un año antes con los tatuajes del triple evento, y hacia medio con la lengua de Otachi entorno a su cuello, lo había estado esperando y hacía tiempo que el físico había dejado de decir nada al respecto de la escandalosa manía de Newton de cubrirse la piel con los monstruos que habían intentado destruirlos. Pero que no dijese nada, que se incluso hubiese acostumbrado a lo largo de los años o que algunas noches Newton le pillase examinando la piel de su espalda o de su pecho, fijándose en los detalles de los elaborados diseños, no significaba nada.

Por eso había sido una sorpresa apenas encontrar resistencia aquella mañana.

—¿A qué hora has cogido la cita? —había preguntado en cambio. Una casi imperceptible sonrisa recorriéndole los ojos como una estrella fugaz, indicando que no le había pillado tan por sorpresa como Newton había esperado.

—... A las siete —había respondido Newton, sin saber qué más decir, con los argumentos que había preparado a favor de su idea a un lado, sin necesidad de usarlos.

Eso había sido todo hasta que, horas después, entraron en la tienda. El local era pequeño, casi como era obligatorio en cualquiera de aquel estilo, con las paredes cubiertas de diseños y fotografías de tatuajes en proceso o acabados y de percings. En cuanto sonó la campanilla sobre la puerta (que en realidad era una calavera con huesos cruzados que chocaba contra el marco al abrirse) una figura emergió de detrás del mostrador.

—¡Newt! —una mujer alta, que apenas debía haber llegado a la treintena y con los brazos al aire y fibrosos, con la línea del músculo marcada bajo las dos mangas de tatuajes de estilo japonés una y floral la otra, apareció para abrazarle. Tenía varios pendientes y snake bits bajo los labios.

Cuando se separaron la chica se volvió hacia Hermann y, alzando las cejas, antes de hablar miró a Newton un momento, como buscando confirmación antes de decir:

—Y tú debes de ser Hermann —acertó, extendiendo una mano hacia él y estrechándola para darle dos besos, uno en cada mejilla, afectuosamente, cuando el otro no se lo esperaba. A su lado Newton sonreía ampliamente, familiarizado con la efusividad de la tatuadora—. Newt habla mucho de ti y... —la chica le cogió la mano, sin atender al desconcierto del físico que solo seguía ahí de pie, en territorio desconocido y apoyado en su bastón. Hermann buscó la mirada de Newton. ¿Se comportaba así esa chica siempre?—. Solo quería verlo con mis propios ojos. Encantada de conocerte —le sonrió ella en cambio, ajena a la tensión en sus músculos y su postura rígida en la puerta de su tienda, soltándole la mano donde llevaba el anillo de casado.

—Hermann, te presento a Violet. Violet, él es Hermann —les presentó Newton, sonriendo ante la escena con indulgencia.

—¿Quién pasa primero? —preguntó Violet entonces—. Ya tengo los diseños que me mandaste, es algo pequeño así que apenas tardaremos. ¿Quién de los dos se anima?

—La verdad es que no lo habíamos pensado... —intervino Newton, dándose cuenta, buscándole con la mirada, con la pregunta en los ojos verdes tras las gafas, pillado in fragantti.

—Yo iré primero —intercedió Hermann finalmente, las primeras palabras que tenía tiempo de pronunciar desde que habían entrado en el local. Newton le miró con asombro y Hermann fingió no darse cuenta, manteniendo la presencia de ánimo para continuar diciendo—: Vamos a pasar los dos, el orden no altera el producto.

Newton a su lado pareció reírse del chiste y Violet sonrió encantada, sin darle oportunidad a pensárselo dos veces para hacerle pasar a la parte de atrás, hasta el pequeño habitáculo donde estaba la camilla, la silla para la tatuadora y el instrumental. Había una pequeña mesa llena de dibujos que debían ser de la chica y Hermann sintió los nervios (¿estaría todo ese material esterilizado?) removerse en su estómago de nuevo... Pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás y enseguida estuvo sentado en la camilla mientras Violet hablaba con Newton sobre el diseño que le había mandado.

Cuando Newt le había desvelado su regalo no le había sorprendido conociendo la pasión por los tatuajes que tenía el otro doctor, pero aún así había exigido ver el diseño antes de entrar en la tienda.

—¿Estás preparado? —preguntó Violet a su lado, tras colocarle la impresión en la muñeca, mirándole una última vez a los ojos antes de coger la pistola.

—Voy a estar aquí todo el rato —aseguró Newton junto a él. Se había sentado a su otro lado, cogiéndole la otra mano y apoyándose más en su hombro que en su propio asiento.

Hermann suspiró internamente. No tenía miedo (no más de lo que se debía tener a un sitio que en teoría tenía todas las exigencias de sanidad en regla) y, por muchas historias que hubiese oído, si Newton había soportado una aguja en casi tres cuartas partes de su cuerpo objetivamente no podía ser para tanto.

—Sí —asintió.

La tatuadora encendió la pistola y Newt le apretó un poco los dedos, sonriente y orgulloso.

El tatuaje apenas tardó, tal y como había prometido la chica. Newton le sujetó la mano durante cada segundo y Hermann sostuvo la mirada sobre la aguja, impregnando de tinta la piel inmaculada y blanca por la falta de sol durante más de media vida de reclusión entre hologramas y pizarra. El movimiento del instrumental y su zumbido tenía un componente hipnotizaste.

Cuando Newton se sentó en la silla después de él, Hermann se colocó a su lado y aunque con tanta experiencia en los brazos y el torso dudaba que necesitase ayuda, Hermann le cogió los dedos, sin apretar pero con firmeza, todo el rato mientras Newton no paraba de parlotear ni un segundo hasta que Violet anunció que ya había acabado, limpiándole la piel. Había pasado tan poco rato que la muñeca de Hermann aún zumbaba, como si la aguja aún estuviese molestando a sus átomos más fundamentales.

—¡Genial!

Lo primero que hizo Newton fue coger su mano, poniendo las de ambos, una muñeca junto a la otra. Sobre los tendones que ponían en movimiento sus dedos, los instrumentos para interactuar con el mundo a su alrededor, había dos dibujos casi idénticos: dos cerebros, desde su vista superior. En la muñeca de Newton estaba especialmente detallado el hemisferio derecho, el hemisferio especializado en las sensaciones, los sentimientos la prosodia y las habilidades visuales y sonoras, las artísticas y musicales por tanto.

En la muñeca de Hermann estaba especialmente detallado el hemisferio izquierdo, el hemisferio de la lógica, de la capacidad del habla, la escritura y de la información matemática.

—¿Te gustan? —preguntó Newton, entusiasmado. Y al fondo de su entusiasmo había una vibración de excitación y una de temor.

—Es perfecto —respondió Hermann, con una vibración tocada al final de sus cuerdas vocales, sutil y fácilmente desapercibida pero presente.

Era la elección perfecta que Newton podía haber hecho, un año y un mes después del final de la guerra contra los kaiju y un año y un mes después de su deriva conjunta.

—Feliz San Valentín —le deseó Newton.

Y Hermann sonrió un poco, bajando por fin la muñeca. La piel aún le vibraba y tendría que ser Newton quien le indicase cómo curar el tatuaje.

—Feliz San Valentín —corroboró.

Y Newton se adelantó para besarle, intenso y apasionado como el cerebro derecho y largo y concienzudo como el cerebro izquierdo.

Cuando salieron de la tienda Violet se despidió de ellos con un abrazo y agitando una mano, gritando cuando se marchaban que había sido un placer conocerle y que esperaba verles a los dos de nuevo, encantada.

Ambos regresaron a casa con los dedos entrelazados cuando ya había oscurecido antes de que terminase el día.


End file.
